Testosterone Boys And Harlequin Girls
by Lady Livia
Summary: Sirius and Liv have this thing going on you see, however its nothing offocial, neither of them have made the first move and James keeps telling Sirius to get his but into gear before its too late...has Sirius left it too long? Yah, my summary sucks, just


**Testosterone Boys And Harlequin Girls**

Livia Evans brushed a stray strand of her dark red hair back from her face and turned her emerald eyes on her cousin, Lily. "Oh, where is he…?" Lily asked for the fifth time in about a minute.

"Relax." Liv replied calmly, her eyes surveying the room slowly, through the crowd entering the hall for the winter solstice dance. "You know James, he's always late." Lily had finally agreed to go out with James earlier last week and since then she had been stressing continually about whether or not she had done the right thing. Liv absently tugged at the sleeve of her crushed velvet green dress robes, as her eyes continued to survey the room, coming to rest upon Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin coming towards them. "See…there they are." She said to Lily, waving her arm in the direction of the boys. Lily spun and smiled as James reached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground and kissing her.

"Whoa… Calm down Prongs, mate!" said Sirius, his voice filled with laughter "There are minors in the room!"

Liv looked up at Sirius and smiled; he was looking unbelievably attractive-as per usual. He was wearing fine black dress robes that gave him an even more superior look than he usually had and his black hair was falling elegantly into his eyes again… Suddenly Sirius turned to her and grinned. "Hey Livvi!" he said brightly, offering her his hand. Liv raised an eyebrow before placing her hand in his. Sirius grinned again, before raising her hand to his lips and kissing it lightly. However he only did this to distract her from the fact that his eyes were looking her over from head to foot, from her gorgeous dark red hair that she had pulled back elegantly into a French twist at the back of her head to the beautiful emerald green velvet dress robes she wore that fell nicely against her slim figure. Sirius smiled as he looked back up at Liv's face and released her hand.

"Lady," he said in a posh voice "Would you do me the honor of saving me a dance for later?"

"Sure." Liv replied, smiling slightly as their eyes met. Liv's breath caught in her throat as she stared into Sirius' fathomless grey eyes. There was an obvious attraction between them, there had been from the moment they had met two years ago when Liv had transferred to Hogwarts from a small private Irish school of witchcraft in their fifth year. And though neither of them had acted upon impulse, it was as if there was an unspoken agreement between them that they belonged to each other. Anybody who had seen them together could see this and Lily, James, Remus and Peter had been pushing them for years to do something about it and take it further.

"Good." Sirius replied, before stepping around behind her and whispering "I'll look forward to it…" as he traced his fingers up her arm and across her shoulders and the back of her neck before going down the other arm as he walked away and over to the table of drinks.

Liv released a shuddering breath and said quickly to Remus "Don't say _anything_!" Remus closed his mouth as Liv glanced at him, and instead gave a sheepish grin, before going off after Sirius. Lily had by now been released by James and stood, a hand on her hip, staring at Liv. "It should be a crime what you are doing!" her cousin told her firmly.

"And what is that?" Liv asked with a sigh.

"As much as you like Sirius…and you're doing nothing!" Lily replied.

"Lily…" Liv groaned.

"Don't use that tone on me Liv. You like him! You should stop all this nonsense and talk about it with him, it's not like he doesn't feel the same way… It's just silly!" Lily said, walking forward and linking arms with her cousin.

"It's fine the way it is." Liv argued pointlessly. "We wouldn't act differently if we were 'officially' going out anyway…"

"Has he kissed you?" Lily asked.

"…no."

"Well, then…yes you would!"

"Lily…"

"Do you like someone else then?" Lily asked sharply

"No."

"Cause when you first came here, guys were asking you out, left, right and center…" Lily reminded her.

"Yes, I know." Liv told her "And then they stopped."

"Because of Sirius." Lily told her simply.

"…I know."

By now the girls had reached the side of the room and were looking about for their roommates Shenavyre and Anya. "I have no idea where those two have gotten to…" Liv murmured, standing on her toes to try to see better through the crowd.

"Don't change the subject." Lily replied.

"I don't know what you want me to say…" Liv told her, "I like Sirius, yes. And it's like we have this connection, and I don't know. It doesn't feel like we _need_ to make it official. Why risk ruining what we already have? I know he likes me, cares about me and he hasn't had a girlfriend since I started here…"

"Yes, that's strange for Sirius… The girls were all over him before. The Gryffindor's stopped because of you. They saw you together and didn't want to kill it. It depends on which Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff you're talking about specifically whether or not they were decent enough to back off…but those Slytherin girls… they still think they can save his soul and lure him back to the dark side…" Lily mused, looking up at the roof of the hall and the snow.

"Yeah... I noticed those Slytherin girls, watching him all the time." Liv said tonelessly.

"I guess it doesn't help that you are only half blood either…"Lily told her "Sirius is risking a lot on you."

"I know…" Liv breathed.

"He ran away from home because of you…" Lily added, "Well, partly. His family told him that you weren't good enough, and were going on about all their pureblood mumbo jumbo and all that, so he had enough and left…"

"Lily! I know!"

Lily turned her eyes on her cousin, and seeing Liv's pleading look, sighed. "Look, sweetie." She said "I'm not trying to make you feel bad here; I'm only telling you what I think is best for you and what I think will make you happy. You like Sirius…a lot. That is easy to see. He likes you, a lot more than I've ever seen him like a girl before. The thing you two have going on, is more than some couples ever have, and you aren't even technically together. Now call me crazy, but this seems to me like you two should do something about that…"

"Lily…When the time is right, I'll talk to him about it, I promise" Liv finally replied "But until then, I am going to let things progress naturally, okay?"

Lily nodded, a smile breaking out over her face "Okay."

"Hey bitches…"Purred a voice from behind them. Liv and Lily turned to see Shenavyre standing looking at them.

"Shen… I _love_ your dress robes!" Liv said instantly, looking at the black and purple robes Shenavyre wore. "Oh…me too…" Lily breathed.

Shenavyre laughed and replied "Thanks…check this out!" she lifted the bottom of her robes to show them her legs. "You're wearing muggle fishnet stockings…?" Liv asked slowly.

"Yeah…aren't they cool!" Shenavyre grinned. Lily raised an eyebrow, but smiled nonetheless.

"Where _is_ Anya?" Liv asked looking around again. Shenavyre flicked her long black hair over her shoulder and tilted her head to the side. "I think I saw her talking to some Ravenclaw guy…" She replied with a frown "I told her not to mix with them!" Upon seeing Liv and Lily's confused looks, Shenavyre grinned and said "Gryffindors the only way to go! -Speaking of Gryffindors…Where is my Remus?"

"Off with Sirius and James." Liv replied smiling in amusement. Remus and Shenavyre had started going out not long after Liv had come to Hogwarts and they acted like a married couple, not afraid to tell the other when they did something annoying or stupid. And though you would never pick them as a pair, Shenavyre with her dark hair, dark clothes and dark make-up, and Remus with his light, friendly looking manner and general oppositeness to Shenavyre's look, Liv knew there was something they shared, though she didn't know what it was…

Sirius looked at Remus pointedly. "I'm telling you!" Remus said.

"We're already practically together anyway!" Sirius retorted, waving his hand dismissively. Remus shook his head and looked at James, silently willing his friend to help him with Sirius. James apparently got the point. "He's right mate." he said to Sirius slowly, putting an arm around his friend's shoulders. "You and Liv. You have to do something about this. You are not 'with' a girl until you are 'technically' 'with' her. And well, you're running out of time, this is our final year…"

"Yeah." Said Sirius, "But she's Lily's cousin, and you're going out with Lily, you're my best friend…so its not like I'm never going to see her again, is it."

"Be that as it may." James replied, "How long do you think she's going to remain single for? I mean, look at her, she looks like my Lily. So… people are going to be trying stuff, besides, how long do you think she's going to wait for you to get your head out of your ass and do something?"

"Okay!" Sirius cried, throwing his hands up in defeat. "I'll talk to her…"he paused, then seeing the looks on his friends faces added, "tonight."

"Excellent." Remus said, grinning rather hugely.

"About time…" Piped up Peter, only to be glowered at by Sirius.

"Relax…"James told his friend, clapping Sirius on the back lightly. "You know she has a thing for you, so it's not like you're running the risk of a rejection is it?"

"Oh I suppose so." Sirius agreed, allowing a small smile.

"Good man." James grinned, and pushed Sirius off in the direction they has last seen Liv and Lily.

"Wha…now?" Sirius asked, turning back around and looking at his friends.

"Yah." James replied simply.

Liv, Lily and Shenavyre were all dancing in a circle when their other roommate joined them, a huge grin on her face. "What is it?" Lily asked, seeing Anya's expression. Anya brushed her sandy blond hair back from her face and grinned silently at them. "Anya." Shenavyre warned, "If you do not tell us, I will be forced to bite you…don't make me bite you!" Anya's green-blue eyes sparkled happily and she let out a light giggle. "Damon asked me out!" she squealed, jumping up and down, holding Liv's and Shenavyre's hands. "Damon?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow. "As in the Ravenclaw quidditch captain?" Anya nodded, her grin getting larger.

"That's great Anya." Shenavyre said, "Even if you did ignore my advice to stick to Gryffindors."

"Yeah…" Anya said softly "But too bad."

Liv laughed then turned as a hand tapped her on the shoulder. "Uh…hi. Jake." She said, seeing the tall Ravenclaw standing in front of her, smiling in what most girls would find an extremely attractive manner. "Hey Livia…" he said in a low voice, "Uh… you wanna talk or something…?"

"Sure…" Liv replied slowly, not knowing where this had come from, as Jake had hardly said more than ten words to her in the past year. Jake grabbed her hand and pulled her off into a less crowded corner of the room. "What's up?" she asked, once he had let her go. Jake turned to look at her, "Nothing much..." he replied, handing her a drink "I was just thinking the other day, that this is our final year, and well, we haven't really gotten to know each other that well, and well, that's kind of a shame, don't you think…?"

"Sure," Liv replied taking a sip of the drink he had handed her "Like I always say, you can never have too many friends."

"That is very true." Jake said with a smile, then, as Liv set the empty cup down on a table asked, "So, what are you going to do once you graduate?" Liv looked up, a dreamy smile on her face. "I have always wanted to open an apothecary… but, y'know, with this whole Dark Age thing happening, that is not really likely to happen…"

"Oh, you never know." Jake told her. "I bet if you really gave it a shot you might be surprised…"

Liv smiled at Jake "You think so?" she asked. Jake nodded and Liv's smile grew wider. "Thanks." She said

"No problem" he replied, "Hey, you want another drink?"

"Sure." Liv replied, blankly. Jake nodded and went to get her one, returning a minute later and handing it to her. "So," Liv asked, "Why is it that we have never really talked like this before?"

"I really haven't the foggiest." Jake replied with a smile. "I guess we've both been really busy with our final years and all that." Liv nodded and took a sip of the pumpkin juice he had handed her as he added "And Black seems to intimidate anybody who tries to talk to you until they back off…"

"Yeah," Liv said "He got rid of all those guys who were asking me out when I was new…" she paused. "It sucks being the new girl… they didn't even know me, they just asked me out because I was unknown territory."

"Yeah, well Black never really gave any of us a chance to get to know you did he?"

"…I guess not."

Sirius tapped Lily on the shoulder. Spinning, Lily grinned. "Sirius!" she said.

"Where's Liv?" he asked, looking around, but only seeing Lily with Shenavyre and Anya. "I don't know really…"Lily replied. "She went off with Jake, that Ravenclaw guy."

Sirius nodded and turned, walking into the crowd to look for her. About thirty seconds later he found her as she collided with him, having tripped on something. "Liv!" he asked, catching her then grabbing her shoulders, "are you alright?" Liv giggled in reply

"I'm perfectly fine Sirius!" she cried loudly over the music. "Oh… I was suppose to dance with you wasn't I?" she giggled again then grabbed his hands, placing one on her waist and holding the other one. Sirius, surprised, rose an eyebrow and asked "What have you been drinking, Liv?"

Liv giggled again and replied "Nothing. Just pumpkin juice."

"Oookay." Sirius said slowly then smiled as he realized that this was his perfect chance to do what his friends had been telling him to do for two years.

"What are you smiling at?" Liv asked, her voice full of laughter.

"You." He replied softly. Liv tilted her head slightly and looked as if she were about to reply when she tripped again and fell against him. Sirius smiled again and said to her "How about we just skip this whole dancing thing and just go and talk, hey?" Liv nodded and let him lead her off the dance floor and over to a bench on the sidewall.

Sirius sat next to Liv and looked down at her, wondering where to begin. Liv only looked back at him silently, her emerald eyes widened, waiting for him to say something.

"So…" Sirius began. Liv giggled quietly, and then raised a hand to her mouth in a belated attempt to hide the noise. "Are you sure you haven't been drinking anything?" He asked, looking into her eyes. Liv only blinked innocently then suddenly shuffled closer to him on the bench and leant her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Sirius froze. Liv had never acted like this before, and he didn't know how to react to her sudden change in behavior. After a moment however, he relaxed and enjoyed the warmth of her against him, putting an arm around her shoulders. Not knowing what to say, Sirius remained silent until Liv opened her eyes and looked up at him. "You are wanting to say something…?" she asked, Sirius nodded silently. "But you don't know how to?" she asked. Sirius nodded again and Liv smiled "Perhaps I already know…" she told him, raising her head off his shoulder to look at him properly.

"But I should say it anyway." he replied, his beautiful grey eyes scanning her face for any hint of what her reaction would be. Then, gently raising a hand to Liv's cheek he added, "I just can't seem to find the right words"

"Perhaps you don't need to…" Liv breathed as Sirius drew closer to her…

"Liv! There you are!" came a loud voice. Liv and Sirius looked up, inches apart and Sirius' hand dropped from Liv's cheek.

"Jake." Liv said simply.

"McArthur." Sirius said tonelessly, slightly annoyed at the Ravenclaw's untimely interruption. Jake looked from Liv to Sirius and back again. "You were meant to save a dance for me, Liv. Remember?" he said, his eyes locked on Liv.

"Oh, yes." Liv said, not moving. She then looked up at Sirius, a smile on her face as she said, "Jake thinks that my apothecary has a chance."

Sirius nodded "So do I." he replied, Liv's smile broadened.

"Yeah?" she asked. Sirius nodded again and Liv beamed.

"So…" Jake said quickly, seeing the look that Liv and Sirius were sharing. "How about that dance, Liv?" Liv looked up from Sirius to Jake and slowly nodded, getting to her feet as she said "I did say I'd dance with you didn't I…" She then let Jake lead her onto the dance floor, glancing over her shoulder and smiling at Sirius who was watching her, a strange look on his face.

Jake tightened his grip on Liv's hand as he pulled her through the throngs of dancing people. He had almost lost his chance, it was a good thing he had found her when he had. A moment later and she would have gone off with Black, and he would have never been able to get to her. Sensing Liv lingering, and seeing her looking over her shoulder, he spun her around and pulled her towards him, wrapping an arm around her waist and moving in time to the beat of the music. Liv had no choice but to move with him and he could see the slight frown on her face as she tried to maintain her balance, the drinks he'd been giving her were working.

"I don't really like this song…" he said to her, how about we get a drink and save the dance for the next one?"

"If you want…" Liv replied absently as she sway on the spot. Jake grinned and led her over to the drinks table where his mate handed him a drink for her, he turned and handed it to Liv who quickly gulped it down. "Is it just me or is it hot in here?" she asked, fanning herself. Jake nodded and grabbed Liv by the elbow as she almost fell over, "It is pretty hot in here, I think you need some fresh air…" Liv leant against him for support and nodded. Jake grinned at his mate who was watching, a smile on his face, and winked at him before leading Liv out of the hall out to the gardens, which had been lit by small fairies in the hedges that were acting like a maze.

"Lets go somewhere quiet." He suggested, leading her off down a passage where there were less fairy lights, and then turning down an even less lighted passage until they came to a completely secluded corner of the gardens and they could no longer hear people talking. Jake lowered Liv onto a garden bench then sat beside her, casually draping an arm around her shoulders.

Liv's head swam as Jake helped her to sit down. She was totally confused and could hardly see. Looking around, she could just make out where they were, he had taken her outside for fresh air, and she needed it, it was so stuffy in that hall. Shaking her head, Liv cleared her vision a little; at least things had edges now. Looking up at Jake she saw that his ice blue eyes were focused intently on her, Liv inwardly frowned, most girls in the school talked constantly about how sexy Jake's eyes were, personally she didn't see the attraction, ice blue seemed cold to her, they never held the emotion you saw in other eyes- grey eyes…

"Are you feeling better Liv?" Jake asked her, placing his fingertips under her chin and tilting her face up to look at her.

"A little…" Liv replied, her head still swimming.

"Here, drink this. It'll do you some good," he told her pressing a cup into her hands. Liv obediently swallowed the cup's contents and instantly knew it was not doing her any good, it was doing the opposite actually, her head began to swim worse and she let out a slight groan.

"You're okay…" Jake's voice told her from somewhere nearby, this was followed by a pleasant feeling as somebody ran their fingers up and down her arm. Liv groaned again and pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes in an attempt to clear her vision as it blurred. "Just relax." Came Jake's voice as she felt a hand on her shoulder, before he suddenly kissed her. Liv was too shocked and confused to do anything, as the pressure on her shoulder grew heavier as he pushed her back on the bench until she was lying down. "Good girl…" Jake breathed as Liv felt his lips move down her throat as his hand traced up her leg, gathering the bottom of her robes and lifting them up. Liv shook her head, she knew this was wrong, but she couldn't make her body move to stop him.

Liv tried to clear her mind, as all she could see was fog, when a single thought popped into her head - _Sirius!_

She wanted to get back to Sirius; he had tried to tell her. Finally, after two years he had tried, he had made an effort, and she had just walked away… Liv frowned and managed a muttered "stop…" Jake ignored her, and bit down slightly on her throat, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to hurt. Liv let out a slight cry of pain and Jake clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her. The next thing she knew, he had pulled her robes up far enough out of his way and she felt his hand between her legs. Liv began to struggle, her hands pushing at his shoulders as he attempted to pry her legs apart. "Open you damned legs!" he growled. Liv continued to struggle, against both Jake and the fog that continued to try to enclose her mind and weigh her down. "Stop it…" she managed to get out again.

"I saw the way you were looking at Black!" Jake spat "You would easily give it up for him, what's the difference? Are you too good for me?"

"Now I remember why I never tried to get to know you…" Liv snarled, "Everybody told me what a creep you are…" Liv was cut off as Jake pressed his forearm to Liv's throat choking off her voice and air supply as he reached down with his other hand and pulled his own robes up. Liv choked, her fingers scraping over Jake's arm in a vain attempt to make him release her, finally Liv dug her fingernails into his arm until she felt blood. Jake let out a surprised cry then backhanded her across the face. Liv immediately brought her knee up straight into his groin, and then as he crumpled and fell to the ground, Liv forced herself to her feet and stumbled up the passage, using the hedge to keep her on her feet as she ran as fast as she could.

Liv somehow managed to make it up to Gryffindor tower, and in a sob, managed to give the fat lady the password, before she ran up to her dorm and drew the hangings around her bed before throwing herself onto it, curling up into a ball and crying herself to sleep.

The next morning Sirius made his way down to the great hall. He was determined to find Liv and tell her what he had wanted to say last night. He _had_ wanted to tell her last night, but he hadn't seen her again after she had gone off with McArthur, and so Sirius had woken up this morning and had resolved to do it today. At the doors to the Hall Sirius met Remus and Shenavyre, "Morning" he said "Have either of you seen Liv this morning?" he asked.

"The hangings around her bed were still drawn when I left…" Shenavyre said, "She might have still been asleep."

"Oh, Okay then." Sirius replied as they walked up the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables and met James who was on his way out of the hall, a bread roll in his hand. "Mornin' Padfoot." James said brightly. It was then that a voice caught Sirius' attention.

"Livia Evans?" It asked.

"Yeah." Came the reply, in what Sirius recognized as Jake McArthur's voice.

"You scored with Livia Evans?"

"Too right I did."

"Well…?" The first voice asked, "…how was she?"

"Sweet as a dream…" Jake replied "She was a little shy at first, but once I showed her what to do, I could hardly keep her off me…"

Sirius turned and stared at the Ravenclaw table where Jake and his friends were sitting. "Sirius…" Remus began gently placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. James had also turned, hearing what Jake was saying and now swiftly threw the bread roll he was holding at the back of Jake's head. Jake turned, and seeing Sirius staring at him, smirked. Sirius pushed past his friends with a muttered "I'm not hungry." And walked quickly from the hall. -_How could she?_

Sirius could have sworn Liv felt the same as he did, he had seen it in her eyes, well, he had _thought_ he had seen it in her eyes. James had been right; she hadn't wanted to wait forever for him to tell her. He had left it too late…but he had tried to tell her last night…she had said she knew…and then they had almost kissed…-_How could she?_

Hearing footsteps behind him, Sirius turned to see James hurrying after him. "What's up Prongs?" he asked blankly. James gave him a pitying look, Sirius hated that look, he was _not_ a charity case! People always looked at him like that when they found out about his family and how he had run away -and he _hated it. _Liv had never looked at him like that, she had understood. Over and over in his head it repeated -_How could she?_

"Sirius…what McArthur said…" James began, Sirius cut him off,

"Yes, I know, you were right okay!" he snarled "She didn't want to wait forever for me…"

"No…" James said softly "I don't think…I mean, I thought she…I mean, you two had this thing and I don't think she would just throw that away…"

"Well obviously it wasn't worth as much as I thought it was worth." Sirius said in a low voice. -_How could she?_

Lily looked around the dorm, Shenavyre had left half an hour ago and Anya slightly after that, Liv had not yet emerged from her bed nor had she made any noises or any indications that she was alive at all. "Liv?" Lily called softly, "I'm going to go down to the hall soon…It's almost lunch time…are you hungry?" Upon receiving no reply, Lily walked over to Liv's bed and reached for the hangings "Liv?" She asked again "Are you awake, sweetie?" Once again, receiving no reply, Lily pulled the hangings open.

Liv lay, hugging her pillow to her chest, still in her green dress robes from the previous night, with tears staining her cheeks and soaking into the pillow as she cried silently. "LIV?" Lily cried "What the hell? What happened?"

Liv shook her head, not saying anything. Lily pulled Liv's hangings shut and sat on her cousin's bed, looking down at her firmly, yet softly at the same time. "Liv…"she began "You _have_ to tell me…was it Sirius?"

"No." Liv replied softly, looking up at Lily then biting her lower lip.

"What happened?" Lily repeated, now that Liv was speaking.

"…he tried to rape me…" Liv breathed, squeezing her eyes shut as horrid visions of the previous night flashed before her.

"WHAT?" Lily yelped "Who?"

"Jake."

"Oh my gods…" Lily said softly "You have to tell somebody." Liv shook her head violently, suddenly sitting up.

"No!" she said, "Nobody has to know!"

"Liv…"

"No Lily!" Liv said sharply "Please…"

"Okay, I won't report him." Lily agreed finally.

"Thank you." Liv sighed, before choking back a sob as a fresh wave of tears sprang to her eyes. Lily immediately leant forward and wrapped her arms around her cousin, hugging her tightly. Liv clung to Lily as she let the emotion wash over her, letting the tears come, grateful that she had someone to lean on. Lily had always been there for her.

Sirius sat in a quiet corner of the library, his head in his hands. Nobody would think to look for him there, that was why he had chosen it, he needed to be alone. There were only a few people in the entire library, as there was a thick layer of fluffy white snow outside on this nice Saturday morning, most students were outside having snowball fights. Remus and Shenavyre were, as well as Anya and her new Ravenclaw boyfriend, that quidditch captain, Damon. Everybody's relationships were working out except his. Even James had finally managed to snag Lily!

Sighing, Sirius ran his hands over his face and was surprised that they came away wet… "What the…?" he muttered, realizing that he was crying. Wiping furiously at his cheeks to remove all traces of tears before someone saw him, Sirius looked out the nearby window. There was a soft spattering of snow still falling, and Sirius refused to acknowledge that another tear had just slid down his cheek.

He didn't cry. He didn't. Sirius Black did NOT cry! He hadn't cried when he had finally decided that he hated his family and had moved out of home and he was NOT crying now! -except that he was…

Sirius ran a hand though his hair, as he silenced a sob. If he was going to cry, he certainly wasn't going to let people hear it! _Gods!_ He thought _Livia, how could she do that? Why would she do that? It just doesn't seem like her… she was sweet and kind and not the kind of girl that would just… _Sirius wiped another tear away. He had really believed that she felt the same as he did, he would have bet his entire fortune on it. He had seen that look in her eyes last night…but she had been acting differently last night… She never would have normally been that forward with him, not in the two years since she had been here had she ever acted like that with him _or_ with anyone else…

Sirius buried his face in his hands again, as he began to shake. He loved her, he truly did. Nobody had ever understood him like Liv had, not even James, and Sirius had thought he knew her. Everything he thought he knew about her had obviously been wrong, he never would have believed she was the kind of girl who would just go off with some random guy after a party like that…_but what McArthur had said…_

"_She was a little shy at first, but once I showed her what to do, I could hardly keep her off me…"_

If what the Ravenclaw had said was true, then that would have been the way of it, Liv would not have known what to do, she was a virgin. Sirius recalled a conversation he and Liv had had about a month ago. They had been talking about their past relationships and Liv had told him that she had never had sex with any of her boyfriends. How would McArthur know that if he hadn't … Sirius shook his head, he didn't want to think about it.

Pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes, Sirius wiped away any traces of his tears and took a deep breath. He had to know, he had to find out if what he thought he saw in her eyes last night had been true and he had to know why she had done what she did, maybe he should talk to her about it… Getting to his feet, Sirius used the ends of his sleeves to make sure there was no trace of any tears on his face before he quickly strode out of the library to look for Livia.

Sirius walked through the halls on his way up to Gryffindor tower slowly; he had no idea what he was going to say to Liv when he found her, only that he had to know how she felt… Seeing a flash of red hair coming towards him, Sirius almost had a heart attack, until he realized it was Lily. Lily gave him a pitying look and Sirius felt a surge of anger -_She knows…_

"Where's Liv?" he asked tonelessly. Lily tilted her head.

"I need to talk to you." She said firmly.

"And I need to talk to Liv." He replied shortly. Lily put a hand on her hip and looked at him.

"Not with that tone you don't" she retorted "You're going nowhere near her."

"Don't tell me what I can't do Lily." Sirius growled. Lily narrowed her eyes at him and Sirius instantly regretted his tone, it hadn't been Lily who had betrayed him- but then Liv hadn't technically betrayed him either, Sirius recalled James words about not being with someone unless you were 'technically' with them. What was the difference? She had known how he felt, she had said so! And still she had done it!

"Something happened to Liv last night…" Lily began quietly.

"Yeah, I know what happened last night!" Sirius snapped. Lily raised an eyebrow

"Do you?" she asked mildly "I don't think you do!"

"I do." He said "She went of with McArthur and…" Sirius broke off, looking at the opposite wall, with a frown.

"And he tried to rape her." Lily finished for him. Sirius turned to look at Lily,

"What?"

Lily sighed, "Jake kept giving her spiked drinks, then took her outside to the gardens, where he tried to make her have sex with him, and when she tried to stop him he tried to rape her."

Sirius stared at Lily, his anger towards her vanishing. "Oh…" he breathed before growling, "I am going to kill that piece of shit!"

"No!" Lily ordered, "You can't. Liv doesn't want anybody to know."

"But…"Sirius protested, "I have to do something! He has to be punished…"

"It's what Liv wants…" Lily said softly.

"Is she okay?" Sirius asked tentatively.

"She got away before he could actually do anything." Lily replied softly. Sirius nodded then sighed.

"I thought she… McArthur said…"

"What's he telling people?" Lily asked, "Is he saying that he scored or something?" Sirius nodded "And you believed him?" Sirius slowly nodded again.

"You know Liv, Sirius." Lily told him "Why would you believe that wanker?"

"I don't know." Sirius replied, "I didn't want to, it's just that she was acting differently last night, and when she was with me… I almost told her, Lily. I was so close…"

Lily gave a quick smile "I think she needs to hear that now." She replied and Sirius once again nodded. "Where is she?" he asked.

Liv looked cautiously around the hall before she slowly walked in, heading for Gryffindor table. When she was about halfway up the aisle a hand grabbed her arm and Liv spun around to see a sixth year Ravenclaw, whose name she didn't know, grinning at her. "I heard you and McArthur had a little something goin' on last night." He said to her, his mates behind him laughed and the sixth year leant closer to Liv "Heard you're a bit of a wild woman…" Liv narrowed her eyes as he continued "If you ever feel like a change from McArthur, just give me a shout…"Liv pulled her arm from his grip and turned walking quickly to an empty seat at Gryffindor table.

"Bastard." She muttered, obviously Jake had been telling his mates a different version of what had taken place last night. Liv tucked a stray strand of her red hair behind her ear as she reached for a sandwich from the center of the table. The fact that half the hall was staring at her and whispering to their friends was not lost on her, and with a sigh, Liv looked down at her plate and ignored them. "Liv? You okay?" Liv looked up to see Shenavyre was sitting across the table from her, next to Remus.

"I didn't." Liv said to her. Shenavyre nodded

"I know." she replied, Liv smiled gratefully, and then glanced around the hall, at the people still watching her. Shenavyre sighed and stood up, getting onto the table she yelled "Y'ALL GOT A PROBLEM?"

Immediately, most of the people looked away, and Shenavyre added "YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT!" before she got off the table and returned to her seat. Liv grinned at her "Thanks Shen." She said,

"No problem" Shenavyre replied lightly "That's what friends are for, right?" Liv smiled at her, as Remus turned to Shenavyre and said in an undertone to her "Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you do that?" Shenavyre looked at him and grinned.

Liv turned her attention back to her lunch, a salami sandwich… the salami was a little spicy, exactly the way she liked it, she couldn't stand it when it was almost flavorless, there had been about a month of flavorless salami last year, it had been horrible… Realizing that she was over analyzing the salami, Liv looked up and sighed, she couldn't stand it anymore; she had to get out of the hall. "I'll see you guys later…" she said to Remus and Shenavyre who both nodded.

Once again, halfway down the aisle, a hand grabbed Liv's arm, only this time when she spun around it was Jake she saw. Liv's eyes widened in fear and her breath caught in her throat. "Hello Liv." He said mildly, Liv tried to pull her arm from his grip but he instead pulled her around and held her against him, a hand firmly on her stomach to hold her there. Liv's breathing quickened as she fought down panic. Over at the table she saw Shenavyre and Remus stand up, watching warily.

"How've you been Liv?" Jake asked, coldly in her ear. "No no, don't struggle; you'll only make it worse."

"Let me go!" Liv snarled

"If I did that, how would it look to everybody watching us right now?"

"Nobody with half a brain believes what you've been saying." Liv retorted.

"You might want to ask your little friend, Black, about that." Jake said in an amused tone "He seemed to believe it, you should have seen his face when he heard me talking, walked right out of this hall he did."

"He would never believe you!" Liv snarled. Jake chuckled and tightened his grip on Liv

"Oh, wouldn't he?" he asked, "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Liv struggled again, but Jake just whispered in her ear, "I always get what I want Livia. You might have gotten away last night, but it's going to happen whether you like it or not so you might as well consent."

"Never." She snarled.

"Oh, speak of the devil." Jake said, "Here he is now." Liv looked up at the entrance to the Hall to see Sirius in the doorway.

Sirius paused at the door to the hall when he spotted Liv and McArthur halfway up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. He looked at the possessive hold that the Ravenclaw had Liv in and walked forward, seeing the fear on Liv's face, he had no doubt now that what Lily had told him had been true. At the other end of the hall he saw Remus and Shenavyre quickly making their way around the end of the table on their way to help Liv. Sirius walked faster when he saw McArthur whisper something in Liv's ear and she began to struggle to get free of him. Sirius caught Liv's eye and saw a spark of hope erupt into life, he nodded his head once at her and saw relief flood through her. Sirius walked straight up to them and without pausing, punched Jake right in the face. The Ravenclaw was knocked backwards, releasing Liv. Sirius offered Liv his hand and she quickly took it, allowing him to draw her to his side, where she clung tightly to his arm.

Sirius watched as Jake turned on them, wiping blood from his nose. "You can't always be there to protect her." He told Sirius "I will have her, one of these days, it _will_ happen."

"Over my rotting corpse." Sirius growled, before he turned to Liv and led her from the hall, followed by Remus and Shenavyre who had by now reached them.

Once out in the hallway Liv leant against the wall. "You okay?" Sirius asked her, taking hold of her shoulders and looking into her eyes. Liv nodded slightly

"Yeah, "she said "Thanks." Remus and Shenavyre exchanged looks before they both said goodbye and made their way up the hall leaving Liv and Sirius on their own.

"Liv, uh… I have to talk to you…"Sirius said to her. Liv nodded and let him lead the way into a nearby empty classroom.

Sitting herself upon a table, Liv looked at Sirius who slowly walked over and sat beside her. He turned to her and opened his mouth as if about to say something, however a moment later he closed it and remained silent. Liv decided she'd start, "Jake said you believed him." She said simply. Sirius looked at her then looked away and nodded. Liv's jaw dropped and she stared at Sirius. "I'm sorry." He said quickly, "I didn't… I just heard what he said and it hurt, so… I don't know…"

"I would never do that, Sirius!" Liv breathed "never…"

"I know," Sirius replied, turning to face her and raising a hand to her cheek to make her look at him. "I know you wouldn't, I just... what McArthur said hurt me and I wasn't thinking."

Liv looked at him, his grey eyes willing her to believe him. "You were hurt by it?" she asked slowly. Sirius got to his feet, then turned, standing right in front of her, Liv looked up at him, the table was a high one so she had gained a little more height then she normally would have when standing. Looking down at Liv perched on the table before him, Sirius nodded. "Do you remember out little talk last night?" he asked slowly as he moved closer to her. Looking down, he realized the compromising position they were in as he reached the table Liv was sitting on with one knee either side of him. This time it was Liv who nodded and Sirius gave a relieved smile. Liv however sighed, suddenly angry. "I don't understand how you could think I would do that when I _love you_!" She cried, and then froze, realizing what she had just said.

Sirius stared at her "You love me?" he breathed. Liv was about to reply when Sirius suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. Once again Liv was shocked, however, unlike the previous night, she knew this was not wrong and she did not want this to stop. Feeling Sirius' hand on her cheek Liv raised her own hands to his shoulders and responded to his kiss wholeheartedly.

When Sirius finally pulled back he traced a finger down Liv's cheek and smiled at her. "I love you." He said. Liv looked at him, her eyes alive with a fire he had never seen before. Smiling, Sirius repeated his last statement in a stronger voice; he had never said that before, to anybody, ever. But he had finally said it, and oh, how he meant it, he meant it with all his heart and knew he would never say it again to anyone with half the meaning he had now. Those three words would only ever come out of his mouth for Livia, nobody else. Liv smiled softly then leaned forward and responded with a light kiss. Sirius pulled her towards him and held her gently as he kissed her again, this time for longer, as he toyed gently with the ends of her hair.

When they finally broke apart Sirius lifted Liv from the table and set her lightly on her feet on the floor. "Do you now how long I have wanted to do that for?" he asked with a grin. Liv raised an eyebrow and replied "About as long as I have?" Sirius laughed and stroked his fingers down her cheek. "I was so stupid," he said to her "I should have told you how I felt- _years_ ago, then all that from last night never would have happened…" Liv froze.

"You know?" she asked. Sirius nodded and Liv looked away, breathing heavily. Sirius reached a hand out and placed it on her shoulder gently while he turned her face to him with the other. "It's okay." He told her softly, his eyes locking on hers. "I won't let him touch you ever again. I swear it."

A grateful smile passed across Liv's face and she threw herself at Sirius, her arms wrapping around his neck as she hugged him tightly. Sirius held her gently as he felt her begin to shake, "Hey," he said softly, pulling back to look at her properly. "There's no need for that…" he raised a hand to her cheek again and brushed away a single tear that had fallen from her eye. Sirius then rested both his hands on her shoulders and looked at her steadily. "You okay?" he asked. Liv took a deep breath and nodded silently. Sirius grinned at her and Liv gave a halfhearted smile. Sirius frowned slightly, tilting his head to the side as he looked calculatingly at her before her brushed her hair back off her shoulder and stepped closer to her as he bent and kissed the side of her neck lightly. Liv giggled and Sirius smiled at her "Much better." he said happily. Liv smiled as Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her forehead.

At that moment the door to the room flew open and there stood Remus, Shenavyre, Anya, James, Lily and Peter. "I _told _you to knock first!" Shenavyre said loudly to James.

"I just wanted to see for myself…" James replied before pausing as the group at the door took in the scene before them.

"HELL YEAH!" Shenavyre cheered as she looked at Liv and Sirius who had frozen when the door had opened. "Not that I'm not happy to see you guys…" Sirius began, "But what the hell do you want?" Liv grinned as Shenavyre began bouncing up and down clapping, and then urged Anya to join her.

"We, dear Padfoot…" James said slowly "Came to make sure you were not going to screw this up…obviously…we need not have bothered…"

"Oh, you did not." Remus sighed, "You just wanted a good perv."

"Do you have to use _that_ word?" James asked, "It makes me sound like some sort of homo or something…" Remus smirked,

"Yes, actually I do." he replied. James huffed and walked forward as Sirius let Liv go and stepped back from her. "Really." James said "Remmie told us that you were finally gonna …" he gestured at Liv, who raised an eyebrow "…aaaand I just didn't wanna miss out on this historical event." He nodded simply, once he had finished his explanation. Sirius shook his head good-naturedly and looked at the rest of them. "And the rest of you are here because…?" The others all looked at each other before Peter piped up

"We wanted to hear James' commentary he said he was going to do."

"Yeah." Anya said with a smirk "He said that you'd need all the help he could give you…"

"Oh he did, did he?" Sirius asked mildly, turning to face James.

"Yeah and I was right!" James announced looking at Liv, and then Sirius "What'd you do?" he asked his best friend "You didn't have to make her cry!"

"I didn't make her cry!" Sirius sighed. "Much…" he looked at Liv who smiled reassuringly at him.

Liv was then almost knocked over as Lily, Shenavyre and Anya all attacked her at once and dragged her over to the other side of the room. "So." Shenavyre asked simply "Is he a good kisser or what? Tell us _exactly_ what happened!"

"Shen, have some _class_!" Lily sighed, before looking at her cousin and smiling.

"Oh, _like_ you don't wanna know!" Shenavyre smirked, however she too turned her eyes on Livia, waiting for the story. Anya simply beamed and began bouncing up onto the balls of her feet in anticipation.

"He is…" Liv paused "…beyond words." Lily snorted, Liv's eyes snapped over to her cousin and she smiled, punching Lily in the arm.

"Owww." Lily complained, rubbing her arm. Liv poked her tongue out at her, before looking back to the others, as Shenavyre again demanded to know exactly what had happened.

After telling her friends the story of what had happened and telling Shenavyre to 'shut up' when she had asked for specific, _graphic_ details. Livia and her friends then walked back over to the guys on the other side of the room. James immediately wrapped an arm around Lily's waist and lifted her off the ground, kissing her lightly. Remus threw an arm around Shenavyre's shoulders possessively, a smile on his face as she turned her head, kissing him on the cheek. Liv and Sirius looked at each other nervously; they had not yet crossed the threshold of public displays of affection. However, not to be outdone by his friends, Sirius shrugged and walked quickly over to Liv, wrapped an arm around her waist and without a moment's hesitation, dipped her and kissed her passionately.

James let out a low whistle and Lily laughed, a huge grin on her face as she looked at her cousin and Sirius. Remus and Shenavyre both raised an eyebrow and smirked identically at each other. Peter however, surrounded by kissing couples, looked hopefully at Anya who replied simply and tonelessly "No." Peter's shoulders slumped and he plonked himself onto a nearby table in a huff. Anya smiled, and as Sirius returned Liv, who was a little flushed in the face, to her feet, the blond suggested that they all return to the hall to claim what was left of the food from lunch.

As the group headed for the hall, which was only about ten meters away, it was their misfortune to, once again, come across Jake McArthur and some other Ravenclaws.

"I do not _care_!" snarled one, who just happened to be the Ravenclaw quidditch captain and Anya's boyfriend, Damon. "I will not use _my_ girlfriend to help you get at one of her friends. How low do you think I am?"

"But you're a Ravenclaw!" snapped Jake, who along with the others had not yet noticed the Gryffindors' presence. "Do you think more of Gryffindors than your own house? We're like brothers! Where is your loyalty?"

"With the moral right." Damon replied coldly.

"Hang on…" one of the other Ravenclaws asked Jake. "I thought you already got with Livia Evans?"

Jake sighed impatiently. "I did." He snapped "But now she's too shy to admit it to people or be seen in public with me…"

"Still telling lies, McArthur?" Sirius asked loudly. Jake spun around wildly, his eyes flashing. Instantly, the other Ravenclaws scattered, leaving Jake on his own. Only Damon remained, but that wasn't for Jake's sake.

"Who's lying?" he asked, his eyes flicking over to Liv, who shrank beneath his gaze. "Me? Or _her_?"

Sirius tilted his head to one side. "Hmmmmm." He mused sarcastically as he stepped protectively in front of Liv. "Lemme think…you!"

"Obviously she's been telling you something different…" Jake began, however Liv cut him off, stepping around Sirius and pointing her wand at Jake, who eyed it warily.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, YOU DERANGED PSYCHOPATH!" she screamed, advancing on him, until Sirius grabbed her and pulled her back behind him, where both Lily and Anya took hold of her. Sirius however kept advancing on Jake.

"Listen, _scum_!" he growled, "If you _ever_ touch my girlfriend again, I'll rip your heart out! Savvy?"

Any normal person would have backed off here, yet Jake simply smirked arrogantly at Sirius. He apparently had not noticed the dangerous look in the Gryffindor's eyes. "Like I said…" he replied mildly "She was singing a different tune last night, a sweet, sweet tune…" Here, Jake was cut off again as Sirius had whipped out his wand and yelled

"LEVICORPUS!" Instantly, Jake was hanging upside down in the air by his ankle, his robes falling embarrassingly about his head.

"Nice one, Padfoot." James laughed.

"Thought I'd take a leaf from your book." Sirius replied lightly, before returning his attention to Jake, and announcing loudly "And, we see here the reason that McArthur _has_ to lie about such things…" He gestured at Jake's general crotch area, and his underwear that was _easily_ covering what it protected from view. This remark was followed by amused laughter from the Gryffindors, Damon and several sixth year Hufflepuffs who had just emerged from the hall. Jake's face flushed scarlet and he reached for his own wand, though in his haste he dropped it and could not reach it again.

"Sirius…" Shenavyre groaned "Not that this isn't _so_ well deserved, but you're scarring us all for life here with that …" she gestured at Jake "…display."

"Too true, Shen." Sirius replied, jerking his wand up, and letting Jake fall to the floor with a bone-jarring thud. Sirius then turned around to face his friends; an arrogant, yet so attractive smile upon his face as he stepped over to Livia, hugged her and asked, "What do you want me to do to him?" As Sirius released her, Liv looked up at him and smiled. However, before she could reply Jake had gotten to his feet, having retrieved his wand and had pointed it at them yelling

"PETR-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Sirius was much faster, and as a result, Jake went flying into the stone wall on the other side of the hallway and collapsing painfully to the ground. Sirius spun back around to Liv "You okay?" he asked, his eyes wide in concern. Liv nodded but was prevented from answering by a loud voice from the entrance hall.

"MR BLACK!" Everybody turned to see Professor McGonagall walking quickly towards them, a furious look on her face.

"It was self defence, Professor." Sirius said quickly, as James let out a snicker and a muttered

"Tough luck mate."

"I only saw you attack Mr McArthur." McGonagall replied curtly.

"He was about to curse Liv and I." Sirius explained, flicking the hair out of his eyes.

"Who cast the first spell?" McGonagall asked exasperatedly.

"…me." Sirius said softly.

"I see." she replied, "That is not self defence Mr Black. My office. Now!"

"Okay, so it wasn't self defence, but it was still defence." Sirius added quickly, as he put an arm around Liv's shoulders. "Do you know what he has been saying about Liv?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow at Sirius's actions before her then replied "What makes you think I listen to school gossip, Mr Black?" she asked, though the expression on her face told them all that she knew exactly what he was talking about. "My office, now." She then turned and began walking away, over her shoulder she added to Damon "Please take Mr McArthur up to the hospital wing."

"Yes Professor." The Ravenclaw replied.

Sirius sighed and bent, kissing Liv on the cheek then following Professor McGonagall up the hall, turning at the end to give them all a salute before disappearing around the corner.

Disclaimer;

So, obviously I do not own most of the characters I borrowed for this story. I own Livia, Anya, Jake and Damon. All others belong to the wonderfully gifted J. K. Rowling, except for Shenavyre, who belongs to my friend Nadia.

The title for this story I got from the song 'Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off' by the ever talented Panic! At The Disco. Drools

Because I got the idea for this story while I was listening to this song.

Also, a thanks to Jaimie for helping me sort out the mad ramble of ideas that randomly forced their way into my mind.

And to Micki, for telling me that I scare her when I sent this to her half finished. And also for getting me hooked on Panic! At The Disco. If you hadn't I would be one obsession shorter and one fanfic shorter.

And a thanks to Nadia for letting me use Shenavyre and putting up with me not telling you what I was doing with her.

I would also like to thank whoever else that has bothered to read this disclaimer that has turned into something entirely different…you can stop reading now.

Please Review

xoxox

22


End file.
